


Conditional

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Potions, Sex-Swap, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Watari placed Tatsumi’s hands squarely on his new breasts.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assertions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169414) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



“Feel them.” Watari placed Tatsumi’s hands squarely on his new breasts. “Real. Warm. Squishy. Aren’t they neat?”

“Uh- They--“

“Kiss me, Tatsumi.”

Even kisses felt different, the angle of his head, the way their lips met--

High on his success and on the novel sensations his body was experiencing, it took Watari several moments to notice that Tatsumi’s kisses were more hesitant than his own.

Watari pulled back “--Seii?”

Tatsumi looked mortified.

“I love you, Yutaka.”

“I love you, too.”

Watari’s reply was instant, but that only seemed to increase Tatsumi’s dejection.

“I apologise. You were right. I am gay.”


End file.
